Un nuevo comienzo (En pausa indefinida)
by elzerocrack
Summary: Historia alterna de un Sennin entre héroes, Naruto tubo que ver su mundo caer ante sus ojos, sin nada que perder tomo la decisión de irse, de irse de su mundo, sin embargo no fue bien recibido, con un nuevo objetivo solo pudo seguir el camino que eligió y tratar de olvidar el pasado, para comenzar de nuevo. Naruto x posible harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que todos estaban esperando, lean hasta el final…**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 1:** **¿Qué eres?... Solo un hombre que lo ha perdio todo.**

Era una noche de tormenta en Chicago, Illinois, el cielo estaba oscurecido por las nubes llenas de agua, la lluvia azotaba con fuerza la cuidad y los relámpagos iluminaban de forma constante el cielo, sin embargo entre las nubes hubo una fisura, de esta salió una silueta que cayo a toda velocidad contra el suelo.

En una caída de más de 2000 metros este aterrizo en el techo de una viejo almacén, atravesando el techo y mas de 4 pisos se estrello de forma dura contra el suelo de concreto creando un crater, la lluvia seguía cayendo atreves del hueco que se formo en el techo, mojando a la silueta que cayo del cielo.

Esta mostro ser una persona, era un adolecente de 17 años de cabello rubio, tenia un físico delgado y atlético, vestía solamente unos pantalones rotos naranjas, sus ojos era ensombrecidos por su cabello, esta cubiertos de heridas de pies a cabeza, la sangre comenzó a bajar manchar el suelo y el agua de la lluvia poco a poco lavo las heridas del adolecente que mostro como se curaban con lentitud, su estado era crítico y el chico estaba inconsciente, pasando las horas mostró signos de despertar.

Abriendo sus ojos mostró unos ojos azules, sintiendo cada célula de cuerpo gritar de dolor se limito a mirar el cielo, la lluvia al menos mojaba un poco se boca reseca, gruñendo se logro sentar, "¿Funciono?" con duda se levanto como pudo, solo para caer de rodillas y vomitar sangre, tosiendo noto que su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado, el viaje dimensional sin duda era peligroso, con razón los Uzumakis nunca lo probaron mucho, nadie podría sobrevivir a este viaja sin una resistencia y factor de curación acelerada.

Una vez de pie miro a su alrededor, por suerte no hirió a nadie en su caída, aunque podía escuchar el sonido de sirenas y otro mas extraños desde afuera, caminando de forma torpe se apoyo en la pared, viendo un pilar de basura saco un periódico, no entendía el leguaje escrito, pero podía ver la fecha.

07 del 1998.

Frunciendo el ceño arrojo la hoja de papel, no sabia donde demonios estaba, el lenguaje era desconocido y su cuerpo le fallaría en cualquier momento, no estaba en buenas condiciones, si era atacado dudaba que podría hacer mucho, Kurama cayo en un sueño profundo, no podría arriesgarse a juntar energía natural y convertirse en piedra al forzar a su cuerpo a usarla. Debía de moverse antes de que fuera encontrado, para su desgracia era tarde.

Los vidrios de las ventas se rompieron, las puertas fueron derribadas y decenas de hombros blindados y armados entraron, todos corrieron y rodearon al herido Uzumaki que solo se alejo de la pared, con una mirada seria vio como un circulo se formo a su alrededor, todos apuntaron contra el, "¡Still! ¡Hands to the head!" en un lenguaje que el rubio no alcanzaba a entender escucho los gritos de las personas armadas.

"No se que están diciendo… no quiero problemas" respondió con calma el shinobi que se tenso cuando escucho el cargar de las armas, algunos de los agentes seguían gritando, de forma lenta naruto llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, cuando los agentes pensaron que este se rendiría vieron una extraña esfera ser lanzada al suelo por el Uzumaki.

Una gran explosión de humo izo que todos los agentes quedaran segados, sin dudar comenzaron a disparar entre la pesada y densa nube de humo, sin embargo entre la cortina de humo una silueta ataco a los agentes que uno a uno fueron cayendo, "Shoot to kill! Throw to kill!" fue el grito de pánico de unos de los tantos hombres que fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula, su casco fue roto y volo contra una de las paredes quedando incrustado.

Varios de los agentes alcanzaron a ver una silueta y dispararon contra el, Naruto recibió un disparo certero en su hombro y se vio obligado a moverse y esquivar los disparos, tomando uno de los tantos agentes le rompió el cuello con un movimiento de manos y tomándolo de su chaleco lo uso de escudo. Corriendo con el choco contra varios de sus agentes y los derribo, tomando una de las extrañas armas vio como funcionaba.

"…" levantando la ametralladora MP 5 disparo de forma certera contra sus atacantes, pero se aseguro de solo disparar a las piernas o extremidades de los agentes, no sentía malicia en todos ellos, escuchando que las balas se acabaron dejo caer el arma, tomando el cuerpo que uso de escudo lo lanzo contra el ultimo hombre de pie. "Grrr" gruñendo cayo sobre su rodilla, recibió 5 disparos certeros, dos en brazo, una en su pierna y dos en su hombro derecho.

Viendo los agentes caídos escucho un extraño sonido desde arriba, un helicóptero sobrevoló el edificio, el shinobi escuchando pasos provenientes desde la puerta principal retrocedió, con una cojera logro salir por la puerta trasera, saliendo del edificio sintió la lluvia caer sobre el, respirando de forma agitada escucho mucho ruido.

Frente a el estaba un combio completo, ocho vehículos con armamento pesado apuntando al shinobi al igual que mas de 80 agentes armados, todos con sus armas listas para disparar, un silencio pesado se formo en el ambiente, entre los agentes paso un persona entre las demas, este era un hombre alto de piel oscura, tenia un parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, tenia una barba y bigote recortado, tenia la cabeza rapada, vestía ropa oscura, una chaqueta de cuerpo negra y unas botas oscuras, con una mirada dura el hombre de piel oscura llego asta quedar solo a unos metros del adolecente.

"Hello…" comenzó el agente que al no ver reacción en el rubio frunció el ceño, "Hallo" viendo su apariencia intento con el idioma alemán, pero tampoco se dio a entender, "Konnichi wa" esta vez sus palabras si tuvieron efecto, levantando la mano izo que todos bajaran sus armas, "Bien, ya tenemos una comunicación, ahora me presento, soy Nick Fury… ¿Cómo te llamas chico?" pregunto de forma tranquila siguiendo hablando en japonés.

"Uzumaki Naruto" contesto de forma cortante mientras presionaba la herida de su hombro, su factor de regeneración era lento y las balas dentro de sus heridas evitaban que se cerraran, viendo a su alrededor de forma sutil vio que estaba en un callejón sin salida.

"Bien, lo diré de forma simple, si haces un movimiento en falso recibirás miles de disparos y tendremos que juntar lo que quede de ti con una pala…" ante esas palabras todos los agentes detrás de Nick se prepararon para disparar, "… O si te rindes y te entregas puede que hablemos como personas civilizadas, tu decisión" ofreció el director de la organización con calma.

"…" con sus heridas sin cerrar y perdiendo sangre, con su chakra casi en cero y sintiendo que su cuerpo en cualquier momento caería sabia cual era su mejor opción, mirando el cielo tormentoso y la lluvia que caía sin cesar suspiro, dejándose caer de rodillas puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, con la mirada gacha se rindió.

¿Cómo todo termino en esta situación?

 **Flas back:**

 _Era de noche y la luna roja iluminaba el cielo, en el suelo se podía apreciar que este paso por una gran batalla, pero ahora se podían ver las titánicas raíces de los cuales colgaban miles de capullos, las raíces se extendían por todo el terreno y parecía no tener fin al igual que los capullos._

" _¡Ahora!" fue el grito de Naruto que tenia activo su modo ashura, el Uzumaki conecto con éxito su mano derecha en su enemiga siendo esta Kaguya, del lado izquierdo estaba Sasuke que conectaba su palma también en la diosa conejo, arriba finalmente estaba Sakura que conecto un poderoso derechazo en la espalda de la peliblanca._

" _Bien hecho equipo 7…" fueron las palabras de Kakashi que avía perdido su Susanoo dado por Obito, sin embargo nadie vio la sonrisa oscura de Kaguya, lentamente huesos blancos comenzaron a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Ante esto Naruto abrió los ojos con miedo, cuando iba a gritar y advertir del peligro fue muy tarde._

" _¡Todos ustedes! ¡Se arrepentirán de haberme desafiado!" fue el grito de locura de la diosa conejo que desprendió cientos de huesos de su cuerpo, todos intentaron en vano esquivar los proyectiles, Naruto apenas puso usar las esferas de la verdad para salvarse, cayendo al suelo se estrello de forma brusca, este levantándose miro como las rocas comenzaron a desprenderse del suelo para subir y rodear a la diosa conejo que fue elevado al cielo nocturno formando lentamente lo que seria una nueva luna._

" _¡Chicos lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos-" celebro solo para darse vuelta y ver con horror como tanto a Kakashi, como Sasuke y Sakura tenían varios de los hueso de Kaguya atravesándolos._

" _Naruto…" fue lo ultimo que logro decir Sakura entes de transformase en cenizas ante los ojos del Uzumaki, el siguiente fue Kakashi que tenia una mirada resignación, el shinobi solo negó con la cabeza para darle una ultima sonrisa a su alumno, el rubio corrió en un vano intento de detener lo inevitable._

" _¡SENSEIIII!" tarde Uzumaki quiso atrapar a su maestro que se convirtió en polvo, en pánico Naruto miro como Sasuke cayo de rodillas, el Uchiha tenia dos huesos clavados en su cuerpo, uno en su hombro y otro en su estomago._

" _Dobe…" pronunciando eso vio sus propias manos como comenzaron a desintegrarse, pero rápidamente este fue atrapado por Uzumaki que uso su marca para tratar de curarlo, pero el peli negro solo negó, poniéndose de pie como pudo, miro al Uzumaki que no podía contener sus lágrimas de frustración, "Naruto… gracias" diciendo eso el Uchiha desapareció de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Cayendo de rodillas el rubio miro a la nada, todo fue silencio en la oscura noche, escuchando pasos el rubio vio a los cuatro Hokages que llegaron al lugar, estos fueron testigos de todo, ante la situación solo pudieron bajar la mirada, Minato tomando un respiro hondo se acerco a su hijo que seguía arrodillado._

" _Hijo en verdad lo siento…" dijo el yondaime que se arrodillo a alado del Uzumaki, ni siquiera tenia los brazos para abrazar a su hijo, "Se lo que sientes… el sentimiento de impotencia…" su hijo solo bajo la mirada negándose a mirar a su padre, "Es el mismo sentimiento que sentí cuando tuve que sellar a Kurama dentro de ti… tuve que ver como Kushina moría ante mis ojos… tuve que soportar el saber que dejaba a mi hijo solo… en una aldea donde lo tratarían como a un monstruo" fueron las duras palabras del Namikaze, sentía un nudo en la garganta, la culpa comenzó a consumir a un mas, "Se lo que sientes…"_

" _Lo perdí todo oto-san… ahora no podemos sacar a todos del Tsukuyomi infinito… perdimos" dijo el rubio con ira y frustración, varios estruendos se escucharon, los kages vieron a los nueve Bijus reunidos a su alrededor, suspirando hondo el rubio se puso de píe para mirar a los Bijus, "Ahora que…" pregunto a la nada._

" _me temo que nada descendiente de Ashura" para sorpresa de todos el sabio de seis caminos apareció ante ellos, la silueta fantasmas estaba levitando frente a todos los presentes, "Lo único que puedo hacer es esto" mirando levemente a sus hijos Bijus, que pasando los segundos estos asintieron en silencio, todos se transformaron en chakra y se fundieron en el Uzumaki, que frunciendo el ceño soporto el dolor y ardor que recorría su cuerpo._

" _Me estas diciendo… que es todo… ¡Y que demonios pasara con ellos!" fue el grito del Uzumaki que se puso de pie para apuntar a su alrededor a todos los capullos, furioso miro al sabio que solo bajo la mirada, "¡Que propones, que vague por el mundo solo! Si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte…" sin saber que mas hacer solo cayo de rodillas para luego sentarse, nunca en su vida se sintió tan inútil, "No se que hacer…" fue el susurro del shinobi que solo miro a la nada._

" _Recomenzar…" tomando la palabra Hashirama dio un paso al frente, "No debes de rendirte ahora joven Uzumaki… puedes rendirte ahora y quedarte aquí pensando en los errores que cometiste… o puedes comenzar de nuevo y encontrar esa paz que necesitas" diciendo eso volteo a ver a su hermano, "Tobirama esta 'eso' aun hay"_

" _Estas loco hermano, eso lo matara" todos se encontraron confusos ante las palabras de los hermanos Senju, suspirando el hermano menor Senju miro a los presentes, "Escuchen… en Uzu los Uzumakis desarrollaron un sello, este en un principio se pensó para poder hacer que las mujeres y niños pudieran escapar del terrible destino que les aguardaba, este sello según se puede mandar a personas a otra realidad, Mito me dijo que se descarto la idea ya que el sello prácticamente destruía a las personas por no ser lo suficientemente resistentes" explico con suma seriedad sorprendiendo a los presentes._

" _¡Estas loco eso podría matarlo!" grito con furia el sandaime, no estaba dispuesto a ver a su nieto hacer este acto suicida._

" _Que mas queda aquí jiji" dijo Naruto que solo miro sus alrededores, todo se veía muerto y estéril, "Se que suena mal… pero este mundo ya esta perdido… si muero ya no significa nada" dijo en un tono vacío, porque pronunciar solo esas palabras le podía doler tanto, el hecho que le fallo a Ero-sennin, les fallo a todos. Antes sus palabras Hogomoro solo miro el cielo, de todos los futuros posibles, este era el peor escenario._

" _Espero que encuentres la paz… es el adiós descendiente de Ashura" fueron las ultimas palabras del sabio de los seis caminos que desapareció._

" _Bien… vallamos a Uzu"_

 _####################_

 _Mientras tanto dentro del Uzumaki los Bijus vieron como los dos Kurama chocaban sus puños, estos poco a poco se fueron fusionando, ganando un brillo débil naranja Kurama creció un poco, suspirando este miro a sus hermanos._

" _ **Esto es un desastre…"**_ _fueron las grabes palabras del zorro que bajo la mirada,_ _ **"Nuestra existencia llevo a este mundo a su perdición"**_ _dijo en un tono bajo._

" _ **¡Kurama!"**_ _fue el grito de advertencia de Matatabi, lo ultimo que necesitan era culparse uno al otro y llenarse de culpa._

" _ **Tiene razón"**_ _todos sorprendidos miraron a Son Goku que miro en especifico a Kurama,_ _ **"Debemos de hacer un cambio, esto sucedió porque estábamos separados y permitimos que nos capturaron, recuerden las palabras de padre"**_

" _ **Un día todos ustedes estarán juntos, algún día conocerán a la persona que no los vera como monstruos o herramientas… un día volverán a ser uno… para ser un ser mejor"**_ _dijo una seria Saiken, todos escucharon las palabras que una vez le recito su padre, todos sabían que debían hacer._

" _ **Zorro apestoso… sabes que hacer"**_ _hablo esta vez Shukaku, todos las bestias en especial Kurama miraron al tunuki de una cola._

" _ **Me niego… que será de ustedes"**_ _dijo con molestia el zorro._

" _ **Tu debes de proteger al chico… eres el único que soportaría esta carga"**_ _respondió Hachibi a las palabras de su hermano mayor, Kurama solo permaneció en silencio, poco a poco todas las bestias se acercaron al zorro, formando un circulo a su alrededor, los nueve Bijus comenzaron a brillar._

 _Dentro del subconsciente de Naruto todo comenzó a brillar, poco a poco todos los Bijus fueron desapareciendo para fusionarse con Kurama que tenia los ojos cerrados, pasando los segundo una cristalina de energía cubrió al zorro, en el medio de la oscuridad el capullo comenzó a descerrajarse._

 _Finalmente este estallo y surgió, era 10 veces mas grande que Kurama, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve, sus garras eran oscuras como la noche, sus ojos seguían siendo rojos como la sangre con su pupila rasgada, diez colas titánicas se movían lentamente de un lado al otro, gruñendo levemente se miro a si mismo, una pequeña lágrima bajo por su ojo derecho, sus hermanos se habían ido, sin poder evitarlo rugió con todas sus fuerzas. Todo esto sucedió dentro del Uzumaki que estaba siendo testigo de todo._

 _Sentado en las profundidades de su mente vio como Kurama caía inconsciente, al parecer incluso para un Bijus fue demasiada la presión, acercándose el Uzumaki se acerco para acariciar el pelaje de la cabeza de su amigo, esto solo se podía peor, pasando los horas solo se quedo ahí, acarician al Biju inconsciente que solo dios sabe cuando se despertaría. Al parecer no es el único que ahora lo perdió todo._

" _Has perdido a tu padre… y ahora a tus hermanos… lo siento Kurama" dejo el shinobi que coloco su frente en la cabeza de la bestia._

 _########################_

 _Pasando los días vemos a todos en una gran sala llena de pergaminos, en el centro de la sala estaba el torbellino rojo el cual representaba a los Uzumakis, los tres kages vieron al Uzumaki que estaba sentado en pose de meditación, detrás de el estaba Tobirama que escribía rápidamente varios sellos en la espalda del adolescente._

" _Solo concentraré y resiste" dijo el Senju que comenzó a formar un largo trazo de sellos de manos._

" _Nos vemos hijo… espero que nos volvamos a ver y nos digas a tu madre y a mi todo lo que hiciste en ese nuevo lugar" dijo Minato que comenzó a brillar al igual que los demás kages, no era difícil para ellos cancelar el sello del edo-tensei, aun mas con la libertad que tuvieron al ser invocados por Orochimaru._

" _Que la voluntad de fuego siempre arda en ti Naruto" dijo esta vez el sandaime que al igual que hashirama se mantuvieron serios, finalmente el Nadaime termino los sellos de manos, justo en ese momento los Kages se desprendieron de sus cuerpos, sus almas dejaron los cuerpos y fueron testigos de como fueron testigos de como el Uzumaki fue arrastrado por un portal que se abrió detrás de el._

" _Nos vemos" se despidió el Uzumaki por ultima vez de los Hokages que desaparecieron. Luego de ser absorbido vio todo blanco._

 _Eso fue asta que sintió el verdadero significado de dolor, el brillo lo segaba, sentía como si su cuerpo fuera sometido a una gravedad que le trituraba los huesos, fue cortado por miles de cuchillas, gritando de dolor pudo ver sus manos que estaban cubiertas de sangre, pero a la vez sintió sus heridas curarse solo para ser de nuevo herido, pasando los minutos por fin todo se detuvo. Solo pudo escuchar los truenos y sentir el agua de lluvia mojarlo._

 **Fin de flash back:**

En una habitación cerrada, hachas de gruesas paredes de concreto, en el centro de la habitación estaba Naruto, sentado en una silla y frente a el una mesa, estando encadenado por gruesas cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos, sus heridas fueron atendidas y tenia vendajes cubriendo sus heridas, en las paredes había varias aperturas por las cuales sobresalían armas de calibre 50 mm, todas apuntando contra el.

"…" en silencio el rubio miro la puerta, moviendo de forma liguera sus pies vio que las armas que le apuntaban se movieron en forma de advertencia, suspirando cerro los ojos, pasando los minutos los abrió para ver a entrar a Nick Fury, de forma tranquila el hombre de un ojo se sentó y coloco una carpeta con papeles sobre la mesa.

"Uzumaki Naruto, un nombre al parecer japonés, no me interesa…" tomando la carpeta en sus manos la abrió, sacando varios papeles los esparció, "Lo que si me interesa es que no tenemos registro de ti, tus huellas dactilares al igual que tu sangre no están registrado en ninguna parte, definición no existes…" dijo con un tono seco y serio mirando a los ojos al shinobi que solo le devolvió la mirada con dureza.

"¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿Quieres la historia de como llegue aquí?" pregunto con cierta burla ante el hombre moreno.

"No me interesa como llegaste… solo se que un mocoso cayo del cielo atreves de un extraño portal, que cayo mas de 2.500 metros para estrellarse contra un viejo edificio, esas heridas que tenias no fueron hechos por la caída, fue por algo mas…" abriendo de nuevo el archivo mostro doce fotografías de diferentes agentes que estaban muertos, "Mataste a 12 de mis hombres, eso te saldrá caro"

"Pues deberías de ver de quienes te rodeas, ellos eran… malas personas" dijo en un tono bajo asiendo que Nick levantara una ceja, "Tengo la capacidad de sentir la malicia en las personas, puedo sentir que tan podridos están por dentro y te aseguro que ellos no eran inocentes"

"Nadie en este mundo es inocente chico… que los hayas matado solo me evita futuros problemas" cruzando sus manos el agente miro de forma atenta al shinobi, no veía miedo en sus ojos, se mostraba relajado y de forma sutil miraba a su alrededor, tal vez planeaba escapar.

"Eso es cierto, pero a veces quiero pensar que eso es mentira y que aun ahí personas que mantienen su inocencia y bondad en este mundo, no seria bueno solo caminar por las calles sin necesidad de mirar sobre tu hombre buscando alguien que atenta contra ti, seria bueno solo disfrutar la tranquilidad de un brillante día, sin embargo en un mundo lleno de guerra eso no existe…" dijo en un tono sombrío el shinobi que luego permaneció en silencio.

"Una forma muy deprimente de pensar chico, ¿que tan podrido era el mundo de donde provienes?" pregunto con calma el tuerto que vio como el Uzumaki solo reía en lo bajo, pero no era una risa de diversión, sarcasmo o burla, sino una mas bien de dolor.

"No tienes ni idea"

Ambos permanecieron en un profundo silencio, el sujeto moreno llevo su mano a su oreja derecha y dijo algunas palabras en el idioma desconocida para el rubio, este curioso vio como las armas en las paredes volvieron a las aperturas y desaparecieron, las cadenas que lo apresaban se soltaron y cayeron al suelo en un golpe seco.

"Este mundo vive la filo del mañana, ahí seres que tienen un poder inimaginable, las personas como yo no podemos hacer mucho contra ellos, pero personas como tu…" tomándose un momento vio el leve interés del rubio, "Necesito personas como tu, que se enfrenten a seres fuera de esta mundo que sean una amenaza para este planeta, te ofrezco un objetivo" ofreció de forma seria sin dejar de mirar al shinobi que solo miro reacio la propuesta.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré? ¿Acaso crees que me interesa este mundo? Y ¿Por qué confiarías en mi?" pregunto de forma seca el rubio que se puso de pie y se quito los vendajes mostrando que sus heridas ya estaban curadas, una vez listo iba a salir por la puerta, pero llegando a tomar la perilla escucho la voz de Fury.

"Porque aun estoy vivo..." juntando los archivos el agente se puso de pie y camino asta quedar junto al shinobi, "Veo tu mirada, has sido entrenado para operaciones de asesinato o algo parecido, no me importa lo que hiciste, me importa lo que puedes hacer, te doy la oportunidad de hacer algo que podría calmar tu conciencia…" abriendo la puerta desaparto la mirada del Uzumaki, saliendo camino por los largos pasillos. Dejando atrás a un sombrío Naruto que permaneció de pie con la mirada perdida.

"¡Oye!" Nick se detuvo ante el grito del adolecente, este camino asta llegar a su lado, ambos comenzaron a caminar al frente en los largos pasillos de concreto, "Solo pido que me des al menos un tiempo para ver como es el mundo de afuera, techo y una cama, es todo lo que puedo pedir" dijo con calma el rubio que siguió el paso de Fury.

"No tengo problemas con eso chico…" sin detener su paso ambos siguieron, mirando de forma discreta al shinobi el agente hablo de nuevo, "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" ante su pregunta recibió un asentamiento de cabeza del shinobi, "¿Qué eres?" preguntó con curiosidad, el chico se recupero de heridas que serian mortales para una persona común, vencía a mano limpia a un combio completo de hombres armados y entrenados por los mejores. Y que este mocoso los allá vencido, no podía imaginar que mas podría hacer.

"Solo soy un hombre… que lo ha perdió todo"

 **Chan Chan channnnnnnnn**

 **Muy buenas a todos, espero no haberlos hecho esperar, he vuelto, aunque solo por poco tiempo, esta es una historia que muchos de ustedes que me conocen llevan esperando, el Crossover definitivo de Naruto y Marvel.**

 **Esta es una historia alterna de como seria si Naruto envés de caer en el universo de DC, hubiera caído en el universo de Marvel, obviamente será muy diferente a la de un Sennin entre héroes, ya que ustedes no quieren leer la misma historia de nuevo.**

 **En este universo paralelo donde Naruto termino en el peor lugar, siendo este entre los agentes de SHILD, por ahora su mente aun es joven y perdio hace poco tiempo su mundo, tiene remordimiento y eso lo impulso a tomar la oferta de Nick y tratara de limpiar su conciencia.**

 **Esto podría llevar a Naruto en caminos desconocidos, quien sabe como terminara en el futuro, pero bueno tengan en cuanta un dato interesante, Naruto termino en el la tierra en 1998.**

 **Y como estoy mas familiarizado con el UCM de Disney se llevara acabo su lapso línea de tiempo, pero eso no significa que posiblemente no veamos a los mutantes o demás, solo dios sabe lo que tengo planeado en mi cabeza.**

 **Aclaremos esta es una Demo, será una posible historia, si la apoyan dejen su comentario y sus criticas, sin mas CHHHAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Valla al parecer todos esperaron esta historia, solo puedo agradecer sus comentarios y bueno decirles que disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Post: lean hasta el final**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 2:** **Caminos diferentes… diferentes destinos…**

 **Febrero, 2001.**

En las profundidades del Amazonas vemos como un comboi de guerrilleros estaban transportando personas y armamento, diez vehículos blindados que pasaban por la estrecha ruta, el conductor del frente manejaba con calma y su copiloto revisaba los lados buscando alguna anomalía. "Una ves que lleguemos debemos de ejecutarlos" abriendo las cortinas del camión mostro que llevaban a varios hombros encanados, todos soldados extranjeros que eran prisioneros de guerra.

"¿Qué acaso los Americanos no habían pagado ya el rescate?" dijo con aburrimiento el conductor que miro a su compañero que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Ellos mataron a los nuestros, ya tenemos el oro, porque siquiera debemos de darles el gusto de darles a sus soldados" respondió de forma dura mientras preparaba su AK-47, siguiendo entre la oscura selva iban a su destino, pero tuvieron que detenerse cuando se encontraron con un gran tronco en el camino.

"Traeré las sogas" suspirando el conductor se bajo, una vez afuera del vehículo camino asta quedar detrás del camión, caminando llego y dando una señal a los camiones izo que varios se bajaran para que lo ayudaran, "¿?" levantando una ceja vio algo entre la oscuridad, antes que pudiera siguiera reaccionar algo lo golpeo y lo arrastro en el bosque, un sonido de quebradura se escucho en la selva.

Los demás rebeldes siguieron buscando sogas para quitar el tronco del camino, sin notar como uno a uno sus compañeros iban despareciendo, finalmente el copiloto del primer camión sintió ganas de orinar, bajando se fue entre las plastas, tropezando con algo miro el suelo, solo para ver a su compañero muerto, "¡Alerta to-" no alcanzo a terminar ya que su boca fue cubierta y lo ultimo que vio fueron unos ojos azules.

Todos escucharon el grito de su compañero caído y se prepararon para el ataque, sin embargo desde varias direcciones salieron kunais que dieron golpes certeros en todos los rebeldes, solo se escuchó el caer cuerpo de los mercenarios al suelo como bolsas de cemento, finalmente entre la selva se mostro el asesino, era un hombre alto de traje oscuro, consistía en unas botas oscuras, unos pantalones anbu con unas ventas atadas en los extremos, una maya oscura en la parte superior de su cuerpo que mostraba su físico delgado pero musculoso, sobre esta tenia una gran chaqueta negra con detalles rojos y finalmente tenia una cinta con una placa metálica atada en su frente, tenia grabado en la placa una hoja y una línea media que tachaba el símbolo tallado.

Sin decir una palabra el shinobi camino entre los camiones, acabo con casi todos los guerrilleros, escuchando un chasquido se dio al vuelta para ver a un hombre apuntando a el, "¡Muere maldito!" cuando iba a disparar cayo por una flecha que se clavo en su cabeza, como un saco de arena cayo de espaldas.

" _Te falto uno Naruto"_ fue la voz del comunicador en el oído del Uzumaki que solo suspiro, a unos cientos de metros de distancia en una colina estaba un hombre, vestía de negro al igual que el shinobi, siendo solo diferentes sus pantalones y solo llevar una maya que dejaba expuestos sus brazos, cargando un arco que bajo al ver que ya acabo con su objetivo.

"No me digas Barton, aun así me debes un trago, hice todo el trabajo" contesto de forma burlona el rubio que camino entre los camiones, llegando asta el ultimo abrió unas cajas mostrando unos lingotes de oro, sacando una hoja de papel sello las cajas con oro, guardando el papel salió de la parte trasera del camión, "El pago de los Americanos por el rescaté no esta, es posible que este en su base o lo haya robado otra banda" comunico en el canal general de información, cambiando de canal suspiro.

" _Oye, que tal si envés de que tu nombre clave sea Shinobi sea Robín Hood, el robar y dártelos a las fundaciones es algo que tarde o temprano SHIELD descubrirá"_ dijo con calma el arquero que fue corriendo entra la selva para llegar junto a su compañero que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Prefieres que sea repartido entre los políticos corruptos, los dos sabemos que este oro no volverá a las manos de los que lo regalaron en primer lugar" contesto de forma tranquila el Uzumaki que comenzó a caminar para pasar a través de la maleza, no paso mucho para que Clint llegara a su lado.

"Pensar que para esto pago mis impuestos, nha, solo asegúrate de que en la tarjeta de donación diga que son dos donadores" dijo con calma el arquero que siguió a su compañero, ambos llegaron asta una zona amplia, donde se encontraba un jet de combate, la puerta trasera se abrió para dejar entrar a ambos, dejando su arco el hombre castaño se sentó en uno de los tantos asientos, "Eres demasiado bueno para ser mercenario de SHIELD"

"Lo mismo podría decir de ti…" diciendo eso se sentó en uno de los asientos, "¿Cómo van las cosas con Laura?" pregunto de forma tranquila mientras se recostada en su asiento y miraba el techo, el jet comenzó a despegar y pronto ya estaba volando por los cielos, mientras tanto Clint sonrió ante la pregunta.

"Si… estoy pensando en dar el siguiente paso" dijo sonriente mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su traje para luego colocarse una camiseta.

"Clint Barton, maldito bastardo, no pensé que tendrías el valor para hacerlo" levantándose de su asiente el rubio se acercó y palmeo el hombro de su compañero de trabajo.

"Trabajamos hace mas de tres años juntos, me conoces siempre quise asentar cabeza, creo que es la indicada" encogiéndose de hombros camino por la nave y tomo un bolso, cargando varias cosas junto con su arco, tomando un paracaídas se lo coloco en la espalda y se acercó a la puerta trasera del Jet.

"Bueno, te cubriré unas semanas, considerado un regalo, yo me are cargo de las misiones que Fury pueda dar" ofreció al arquero que asintió con la cabeza agradecidos, ambos trabajaban juntos desde el 98', al principio fue algo seco y sombrío el compañerismo, pero con el paso de los meces ambos jóvenes supieron llevarse bien, siendo la edad actual de Naruto 20 y la Barton 22 formaron un fuerte lazo de camaradería y rivalidad, siendo lo segundo cuando entrenaban en combate, aunque era obvio que el Uzumaki era superior, el arquero no se rendiría, una noche cuando fueron a un bar, Naruto reto a su compañero ir y hablarle a una chica que paso toda la noche mirándolo, algo ebrio el arquero tomo valor y hablo con Laura, luego solo paso.

"Gracias amigo, nos veremos en unos días, Laura quiere que te invite a la boda, no faltes" la nave abrió su compuerta y el arquero con su paracaídas puesto salió y salto, la compuerta poco a poco se cerro dejando solo al Uzumaki, este solo miro por la ventana el amanecer, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar.

 **Varios días después…**

Bogotá, Colombia.

En unos de los hospitales mas seguros y prestigiosos del mundo, en los largos pasillos vemos a los doctores, enfermeras y pacientes ir de un lado al otro, sin embargo la que mas llamaba la atención, en especial para los hombres era una joven enfermera, vestía la típica vestimenta blanca de enfermera, tenía el cabello de un color rojo suave y unos brillantes ojos verdes, su piel era pálida, tenia una figura delgada pero atractiva de reloj de arena, siendo sus pechos copa C+, una cintura pequeña y una grandes caderas, llevando una bandeja con una tapa de metal la llevo a una de las habitaciones.

La pelirroja con una suave sonrisa entro a la habitación que era resguarda por dos agentes, estos la dejaron pasar al ver el gafete de identificación en su traje, entrando a la habitación vio al un bulto en la cama, "Espero que este bien esta noche Sr. Gobernador…" dejando la charola en la mesa saco la tapa metálica para mostrar un arma pequeña 9 mm con silenciador, de forma lenta tomo el arma y sin vacilar disparo varias veces en la cama donde dormía su objetivo, frunciendo el ceño retiro la sabana para mostrar un muñeco de madera.

"Llegas tarde niña, ya me encargue del sujeto" la pelirroja se paralizo ante la voz que provino detrás de ella, dándose la vuelta apunto el arma a un hombre rubio de extrañas marcas en sus mejillas que vestía un traje formal oscuro, este con tranquilidad leía un archivo sin darle importancia que era apuntado por un arma, "Cuando me mandaron a acabar con Black Widow espere una mujer sexy de veinte y tantos con un cuerpo de modelo Rusa, no una adolescente de 17 años con un cosplay de enfermera" suspirando miro a la espía que solo ladeó la cabeza.

"Las apariencias engañan, puedo tener una corta edad, pero he matado cinco veces el numero de mi edad" cargando el arma vio por la ventanilla que los agentes que estaban en la puerta desparecieron, mirando de nuevo al rubio apunto a su cabeza, "A que debo este honor, ¿quien de todas las organizaciones que quieren mi cabeza te contrato para venir por mí?" pregunto con cierta burla ante el hombre sentada frente a ella.

"Bueno, has matado a varias personas importantes y eso esta molestando a los viejos arrugados de SHIELD, sinceramente no me importa…" levantándose de su asiento miro de forma mas sombría a la espía que se preparo para disparar, "Pero cuando ahí personas inocentes de por medio si me molesta, en tus trabajos has causado muchos estragos en los lugares incorrectos y eso me enoja" dijo en un tono peligroso asiendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño y apretara los dientes.

"Me entraron para lograr mi objetivo sin importar las perdidas, no siento nada por las pérdidas que suceden cuando hago mi trabajo" sin pensarlo disparo varias veces contra el shinobi, lo que no espero fue que este sacara un kunai y sin problemas desviara todas las balas, atónita miro al rubio.

"Puedes mentirte a ti misma si quieres, pero no puedes mentirme a mi" guardando el kunai se relajo y miro a la espía que cargaba su arma de nuevo, sin darle oportunidad de disparar izo volar el arma de un manotazo, "Veamos lo que tienes" de forma rápida le dio un patada horizontal que la pelirroja bloque, pero la fuerza del golpe la izo volar contra la cama del cuarto.

De forma rápida la pelirroja se puso de pie, moviéndose se acercó a la ventana y tomo la varilla de madera de las cortina de la ventana, dando una vuelta a su arma a disposición ataco, dando rápidos golpes intento derribar al rubio, pero este bloqueo con sus manos cada golpe que lanzaba, "…" gruñendo dio una vuelta y lanzo una patada, pero su pierna fue atrapada y fue lanzada contra el suelo, perdiendo su barrilla esta fue tomada por el Uzumaki.

"Eres rápida y ágil, pero piensas demasiado en tus golpes a la hora de pelear" dejándola se alejo de ella para mover el palo de madera en sus manos, viendo que se levanto le arrojo de nuevo el palo, "Cuando tienes un arma de medio alcance debes de mantener cierta distancia que evitar que tu arma sea tomada, no ataques con patadas o golpes si tienes una arma, solo aras que te la arrebaten y al usen en tu contra" aconsejo de forma seria mientras era atacado de nuevo por la pelirroja.

"¡Dar concejos a tu oponente no es la mejor idea que puedas tener!" corriendo contra el rubio ataco con el palo de madera, manteniendo la distancia y usando su arma lo izo retroceder un poco, agachándose evito un golpe y usando la varilla dio un golpe certero en el mentón al rubio asiéndolo retroceder, sonriendo se enderezo, "Aunque no es un mal concejo…" sonriendo iba a atacar de nuevo, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar sintió un duro golpe en su estomago, perdiendo el aliento callo de rodillas y soltó el palo, inmóvil intento recuperar el aire, pero se congelo cuando vio que el shinobi saco un kunai de su manga.

"…" mirando a la chica un momento vio sus ojos verdes, podía sentir su miedo e impotencia, apuntando su Kunai a su frente vio como ella cerro los ojos.

"…" la pelirroja abrió los ojos al no sentir el golpe que terminaría con su vida, confusa vio al rubio ir por la puerta, este saco un comunicador de su chaqueta y volteo a verla de nuevo.

"Black Widow a huido, estaré de nuevo contacto cuando tenga información de su paradero, shinobi fuera" apagando el comunicador lo guardo de nuevo, mirando a la adolecente un momento se dio vuelta para ir por la puerta, "Puedes ser mejor que esto, solo piénsalo" sin mas salió de la habitación dejando a un incrédula pelirroja que ya se había recuperado del golpe, esta corrió por la puerta y la abrió para seguir al rubio, sin embargo ya no estaba.

"…" frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes salió de la habitación, debía de irse, los de la seguridad en el hospital habrán escuchado los ruidos de su combate con el desconocido que le perdono la vida.

Al día siguiente en el medio de la cuidad de Bogotá vemos a Naruto sentado en la mesa de un restaurante local, bebiendo café disfruto del brillante día, aun con su traje formal puesto bebió otro sorbo de café, "¿Hasta cuándo me observaras? Me siento acosado" dijo a la nada mientras cerraba el periódico y terminaba su café. En la silla libre frente a el se sentó una joven con una sudadera roja y unos lentes oscuros, esta estaba encapuchada y llevaba en su bolsillo al parecer un arma.

"¿Por qué no me mataste?" fue la pregunta directa de la chica que mostro ser la espía pelirroja, este con un rostro serio miro al Uzumaki que solo cerro el periódico y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

"Porque seria un desperdicio… Me presento, soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto con calma mirando a la chica que seguía tensa y lista para cualquier cosa que podría llegar a suceder, eso izo que el Uzumaki sonriera.

"Natasha Romanoff…" quitándose sus gafas mostró sus ojos verdes, "El gobernador fue hallado muerto en su habitación en un hotel esta mañana, tu lo hiciste" concluyo de forma rápida sin apartar su vista del shinobi que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Un hombre corrupto menos es un pequeño paso a un mejor futuro, o eso pienso" diciendo eso saco un archivo del diario que tenia anteriormente, abriéndolos se le extendió a la pelirroja que lo tomo, "Mi misión principal fue matarte, eres peligrosa y que solo a esta edad hallas hecho tantos asesinatos impecable preocupa a muchos, pero en cambio yo veo algo más" dijo con serenidad mirando con interés a la espía que solo miro el archivo.

"¿Quieres que trabaje para SHIELD?" pregunto mientras leía el archivo en sus manos, que era en realidad una solicitud de trabajo y un contrato.

"No, quiero que trabajes para mi… veo mucho potencial en ti, puedo entrenarte y lograr que tomes un mejor camino que ser una espía que se vende al mejor postor, me encargue que borrarar tu peligroso y manchado historial, como prueba de buena fe, solo eso te puedo ofrecer" levantándose de la silla se estiro, "Si te interesa sígueme, es tu decisión" una vez de pie camino por las calles llenas de personas transitando, escuchando unos pasos detrás de el sonrió.

"Entonces ¿que aremos?" pregunto Natasha que camino junto al Uzumaki.

"Pues primero lo primero, iremos con Nick y te prepararemos para el trabajo, ven" tocando el hombro de la chica desaparecieron en un destello dorado, las personas que transitaron las calles ni siquiera notaron la desaparición de la pareja.

 **################################**

En una zona del bosque en Canadá, entre las grandes montañas vemos una cabaña de madera, era grande de varias habitaciones, con un estructura moderna, fuera de la casa en el jardín vemos un Kunai clavada en un árbol, de este surgió un destello dorado mostrando a Naruto, el shinobi una vez que dejo a su nueva protegida en una casa en New York volvió a su hogar, debía de entrenarla lo antes posible y ver que tanto podría explotar su potencial.

Seria un buen complemento para su equipo que solo consistía en Barton y el, pero con Natasha ahora eran un equipo en crecimiento, tenia que darle gracias a Nick por darle la libertad de trabajar en sus términos con su propio equipo, aunque el consejo de altos mando era un problema, tenia que lidiar con muchas cosas. Pero eso era trabajo ahora estaba en casa.

Caminando a paso lento entro por la puerta principal, llegando asta la cocina escucho un tarareo suave, en silencio se acerco y vio la silueta femenina que estaba cocinando, sonriendo se acero para abrazarla por la espalda, "Estoy en casa Samui-chan" la persona mostro ser una joven de largo cabello lacio rubio, vestía solamente una camiseta blanca apretada, unos pantalones de tela delgada y estaba descalza, tenia una figura que era difícil de creer si era real, tenia unos grandes pechos copa E que desafiaban la gravedad al mantenerse firmes, una cintura pequeña y unas grandes caderas. Sonriendo de forma suave la mujer giro y miro al recién llegado.

"Bienvenido Naruto-kun…"

 **Flash back:**

 _Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que llego a este mundo._

 _Cada día solo se hundía mas y mas en su remordimiento, acababa de volver de una misión en Corea del sur, es trabajo era lo único que mantenía su cabeza alejada de los malos recuerdos, ahora comprendía mejor a su maestro Ero-sennin, el tratar de olvidar tus errores con trabajo o vicios, era lo único que se podía hacer ante una mala conciencia._

 _En la oscuridad de su hogar en el bosque miro un contener en forma de calabaza, era uno de los tesoros del Rikodou Sennin, según los recuerdos de sus clones en este contenedor estaban dos shinobis de la aldea oculta entre las nubes, Kumo, los hermanos oro y plata debían de seguir también o no, no sabia si el edo tensei funcionaba si estaban sellados dentro de la calabaza._

 _Suspirando tomo la calabaza y la abrió, concentrándose un momento izo que la calabaza brillara un momento, apretándola izo que este se fisurara poco a poco, con un pigmento naranja en sus párpados activo el modo Sennin y usando todas sus fuerza rompió la calabaza, el resultado un fuerte viento que izo que toda la casa se estremeciera, pasando los segundos el viento se detuvo y naruto vio con sorpresa varios esqueletos con vestimenta en toda su sala._

 _Al parecer la calabaza solo mantenía encerrado a quienes entraban, el paso del tiempo seguía dentro de la calabaza, revisando con la mirada se encontró con un shinobi de Kumo muerto, era rubio y tenia una herida seca en su pecho, al parecer fue herido y luego sellado, mal por el que murió dentro de esa cosa, revisando los demás encontró a una Kunoichi, sorprendido vio que esta viva._

 _Agachándose la levanto con cuidado, la recordaba era una de las kunoichi que vino a la aldea por información de Sasuke, se llamaba Samui si no recordaba mal, revisándola vio su estado, estaba desnutrida, sucia y pálida, al parecer su sospecha de que solo bijus podían ser sellados en los tesoros del sabio de los seis caminos era cierta, cualquier humano sellado moriría al paso de las semanas._

 _Con su mano derecha toco la cabeza de la rubia, concentrándose uso su marca de sol para curarla, al paso de los segundos la kunoichi abrió los ojos, lo que Naruto no espero es que esta se levantara y la atacara, esta saco un kunai y trato de apuñalarlo, pero no fue problema para el Uzumaki tomarla de su muñeca y arrebatarle el arma._

" _¡Tranquila! ¡Samui! ¡Tranquila!" tomando a la mujer la desarmo y la izo que se siente en el suelo, esta poco a poco recupero la conciencia, mirando a su alrededor se vio confundida, pero cuando vio a su hermano se arrastro asta el, en shock vio el cuerpo de su hermano._

"…" _sin saber que hacer solo lo tomo y lo abrazo, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, llorando en silencio soltó a su hermano y lo dejo en suelo, levantándose respiro hondo, no podía derrumbarse ahora, no seria una Jounin digna de Kumo si se afligiera por cada muerte de un ser cercano, respirando hondo miro la pared dándole la espalda al Uzumaki que le dio su espacio, "¿Uzumaki Naruto cierto? ¿Ganamos la Guerra?" pregunto con una expresión seria y una voz fría, dándose la vuelta encaro al shinobi._

"…" _con una mirada sombría el Uzumaki negó con la cabeza, "Perdimos… Madara logro su objetivo, varias cosas sucedieron y todas las personas en nuestro mundo están bajo un Genjutsu que es imposible de romper… lo siento, pero falle" explico de forma abreviada el rubio que miro a la Kunoichi que permaneció inmóvil._

" _Eso… es imposible" frunciendo el ceño la rubia negó con la cabeza, todos sus amigos, su aldea, dando una mirada a su hermano saco un Kunai de su bolsa y se lo coloco sobre el cuello, mirando al Uzumaki vio que este no intento detenerla, "¿Cuánto tiempo paso?" pregunto mientras miraba el arma en sus manos, con un temblor de manos acerco su arma al cuello, valía la pena vivir si ya lo perdio todo._

" _Tres semanas desde que termino la Guerra y dos desde que estamos en este nuevo mundo…" mirando el intento de suicidio de la rubia solo permaneció de pie en donde estaba, "No puedo culparte de la decisión que vas a tomar, mentiría si dijera que yo no intente esa salida también, pero no pude, ¿Qué pensarían mis amigos y todos lo que dieron sus vidas en la guerra? Desperdiciar sus sacrificios por mi debilidad, ahora solo puedo vivir y tratar compensar mis fallas" terminando de decir eso se acerco a la rubia y de forma lenta le quito su kunia, Samui permaneció con la mirada baja ante las palabras del shinobi, como pudo considerar la salida fácil, que hubiera pensado su hermano y amigos si supieran que intento quitarse la vida._

" _¿Qué are ahora?" pregunto de forma baja siendo casi un susurro, se sentía cansada, aunque fue curada por el Uzumaki, seguía desnutrida y débil, su respuesta fue que una manta fuera puesta en sus hombros por el Uzumaki, este la saco de la habitación para llevarla a su sala de estar._

" _Lo que tu quieras… es un nuevo mundo en el cual podemos tener una nueva vida" detrás del Uzumaki aparecieron dos clones de sombras y estos se fueron a buscar ropa, alimento y preparar el baño para la ninja de Kumo. Sentando a la rubia en un sillón le dio un baso de té que otro clon trajo._

" _¿Nuevo mundo?" pregunto confusa mientras bebía de forma rápida el te, disfrutando del sabor y la calidez miro al shinobi de nuevo, sonriendo Naruto se rasco la nuca con torpeza._

" _Es complicado… pero este es un nuevo mundo parecido al nuestro de cierta forma, después te lo explicare todo, ahora te llevare al baño de arriba, ya hice que mis clones trajeran todo lo necesario" levantándose iba a guiar a la rubia, pero se detuvo cuando su muñeca fue tomada, bajando la visto vio a la Kunoichi._

" _Gracias…" susurro con agradecimiento mientras se levantaba y seguía al Uzumaki._

" _No hay de que"_

 **Fin de Flash back:**

"Bienvenido Naruto-kun…" sonriendo de forma suave la rubia se acero al shinobi y lo abrazo, dándole un beso en sus labios se separo del Uzumaki, ambos compartieron el calor mutuo del otro, su relación comenzó meces después de que Samui fuera liberada de la calabaza, dando un entierro digno a su hermano, la rubia de Kumo decidió permanecer en el hogar del Uzumaki, no le gustaba la idea de recorrer un mundo que desconocía. Viviendo juntos unos meces mas decidieron llevar su amistad al siguiente nivel, "¿Vamos a cenar?" pregunto mientras se fue de la cocina para poner la mesa, al paso de los minutos ambos estaban ya sentados en la mesa cenando arroz con pescado.

Comiendo la grandiosa comida el Uzumaki se detuvo, "¿Cómo van tus pinturas? Se que tienes que entregarlas para este fin de semana" dijo con interés mientras se servía un poco mas de arroz, ante su pregunta la rubia bajo sus palillos.

"Bien… es algo tedioso tener que escuchar las alabanzas de los viejos pervertidos que solo quieren tocar mis pechos" hablo con molestia mientras frunció el ceño.

"Siempre puedes trabajar conmigo… necesito personas de confianza" ofreció esta vez con mas seriedad, pero sus palabras hicieron que Kunoichi de Kumo frunciera el ceño.

"Ya deje la vida de un ninja atrás… sabes que nunca quise ser una Kunoichi, solo lo hice para servir a mi aldea, ahora soy libre de tomar mis decisiones" expreso de forma simple mientras comenzaba a comer de nuevo, desde que supo que estaba en un mundo nuevo tubo algo que no tubo en su hogar, opciones, en Kumo desde que mostro ser hábil en las artes ninjas a una joven edad fue puesta en la academia para ser una Kunoichi, sin dejarle ninguna opción solo pudo cumplir las expectativas que todos tenían de ella, siempre se gusto el poder pintar y expresar sus emociones a través de este arte, fue increíble ver como la cultura de este mundo le gusto sus pinturas que eran algo crudas y tristes, pero era su arte y eso es lo que le importaba.

"Lo se…" suspirando se froto la frente y sonrió de forma cansada, "Es solo que… Desde que entre a SHIELD se que algo anda mal, ahí demasiado agujeros en las misiones que hago, solo me mandan a cortar cabezas por ellos, cuando veo los expedientes de mis objetivos… veo gente inocente, pero en otras misiones son personas que merecen una muerte lenta y dolorosa… además se que Nick me oculta algo" suspirando shinobi miro su comida antes de darle otro bocado.

"¿Crees que ahí algo podrido dentro de SHIELD?" pregunto con curiosidad mientras ya terminaba de comer y comenzaba a juntar los platos.

"Eso sospecho… se que puede sonar paranoico, pero se que alguien esta moviendo los hilos desde las sombras, es frustrante tener que lidiar con otro Danzo" ayudando a su novia a levantar los platos los llevo a la cocina, mirándola un momento sonrió con cansancio, "Lamento traer los problemas a casa, se que en dos días darás un exposición en Japón, estaré ahí para verte ser asechada por tipos arrogantes y calenturientos" sus palabras hicieron que la rubia riera en lo bajo.

"Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, ve y descansa, mañana será otro día" acercándose beso la mejilla del Uzumaki y se puso a lavar los platos, en cuanto a Naruto se retiro de la cocina, pero antes de ir a su habitación bajo al sótano, bajando unas escaleras llego asta una puerta con varios sellos y cadenas, asiendo un sello de manos izo los sellos desaparezcan y la puerta se abriera.

Con una expresión sombría entro a la habitación, caminando se vio envuelto en la oscuridad, llegando asta la mitad de camino izo que unas antorchas se encendieran, la luz del fuego mostro una habitación con sus paredes cubiertas de papeles y escritos, en su suelo se encontraban decenas de pergaminos grandes y pequeños, los papeles pegados en las paredes eran dibujos de un circulo con otros círculos mas pequeños dentro de este, en cada circulo había tres tomoes.

" **Solo estamos dando vuelta en círculos mocoso…"** la oscura voz de Kurama resonó en la mente del Uzumaki que solo siguió mirando toda la información que logro recolectar de templos, guardias de clanes y pergaminos prohibidos de diferentes naciones elementales, izo que miles de clones recorrieran las naciones elementales en busca de toda la información posible de los Uchihas, Hyuga, Kaguya y los Otsutsukis, incluso llego asta los templos en las zonas mas remotas que alababan a Kaguya, la mujer causante de todo. Lamentaba el no poder haber tomado a Zetsu negro y quitarle toda la información que pudiera, pero eso ya no era una opción.

"Lo se… sin un Rinnegan no puedo hacer nada, el cuerpo de Sasuke fue hecho polvo, los ojos de Madara que recupere de su cadáver ya no son útiles, estaban dañados…" gruñendo con frustración pateo unos pergaminos y los estrello contra la pared, nunca dejo de estudiar cada posibilidad para poder romper el Tsukuyomi infinito, pero al paso de los años se vio en un callejón sin salida. En su interior Kurama suspiro, esta nueva obsesión del Uzumaki por reparar el daño que según el, el pudo haber evitado si hubiera sido más fuerte y capaz, se estaba volviendo algo peligroso.

" **No tienes nada, el cadáver de mi padre fue quemado para evitar que sus poderoso ojos fueran robados, ese fue su deseo… lo siento chico, pero ya-"**

"¡No te atrevas a terminar!" el grito fuerte del Uzumaki interrumpió las palabras de su viejo amigo, furioso tomo los papeles de las paredes y los arrojo en el suelo, "Cada día solo veo sus rostros… Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Obaa-chan, Ayame-nee, Hinata… todos…" apretando sus puños choco su cabeza contra la pared, con una mirada sombría miro la pared, "A veces no puedo dormir… no puedo cerrar los ojos sin verlos…no quiero dejar esto así… varios de ellos solo están encerrados, debo de buscar una forma de liberarlos, are lo que sea para lograrlo" dijo con determinación mientras se arrodillaba y juntaba todos los papales y notas que logro recolectar.

" **Lo estas haciendo de nuevo…"** Naruto se detuvo cuando escucho al nuevo Juubi, **"Hace años le juraste a esa mocosa de cabello rosa traer a ese Uchiha traidor a la aldea, fue un grabe error que te costo la felicidad de tu adolescencia, ahora esto…"** respiraron de forma profunda el Biju izo que su carcelero apareciera antes el, mirándolo con seriedad y gravedad bajo su cabeza asta tenerlo frente a sus ojos, **"Padre me dijo que todos los que son conectados al Shinji son transformados en Zetsu blancos, esclavos de Kaguya, en un lapso de años sus cuerpos se deformaran de forma permanente y sus mentes son borradas dejando solo un cascaron vacío que es ocupado por la mente retorcida de Zetsu… perdimos y ya es hora que dejes esta obsesión, será mejor que disfrutes de esta nueva vida, quieras o no admitir… nuestro mundo ya no existe"** fueron las palabras grabes de Kurama que miro de forma fija a su jinchiruki.

"…" bajando la cabeza Naruto apareció de nuevo en la habitación, arrodillado entre los pergaminos y notas solo mantuvo la cabeza gacha, "Propones que abandone a todos… que solo sonría de forma falsa como cuando era un niño fingiendo que todo esta bien, me importa un demonio mi felicidad y mi vida… de que vale vivir una vida si tus seres amados no están para acompañarte…algo se me ocurrirá, pero no dejare de buscar una forma para que ellos sean liberados, si solo seguirás hablando sobre que debo de superarlo… será mejor que cierres tu hocico" tras decir eso se puso de pie, aun tenia mucho en que pensar, ahora solo podía dormir junto a Samui y esperar el siguiente día.

 **Chan Chan channnnnnnn.**

 **Que complicado se volvió todo.**

 **Oigan ya tenemos al dios Hawkeye que aparecido y siendo compañero de Naruto en misiones, como verán son socios y amigos desde una edad temprana, como verán ahí muchos cambios, pero bueno eso se desarrollará en futuros capítulos.**

 **Black Widow, bueno apareció también y de que forma, como verán esta era una espía y mercenaria independiente que hacia el trabajo sucio, pero su vida fue perdonada por Naruto y abra cambios en el futuro, en cuanto a su edad tan joven recuerden que estamos en los principio de los 2000.**

 **Samui esta viva en esta línea de tiempo, esto es algo que nunca aclare en un Sennin entre héroes, pero ella esta muerta en esa línea de tiempo, ya que los tesoros del sabio de los seis caminos eran usados exclusivamente contra los bijus, ellos no necesitan ni agua ni comida por lo cual es paso del tiempo dentro de la calabaza no les afecta, pero si se sella una persona, bueno ya vieron lo que le paso al hermano de Samui.**

 **¿Qué paso con Naruto?**

 **Bueno sus secuelas por la perdida de su mundo le afecta mucho mas que a su contra parte, mas aterrizando en una zona peligrosa, este Naruto no es confortado por la paz de la isla de las amazonas, ni es apoyado por Diana ni Hipólita, comenzó solo, y como vieron Samui es ahora su apego amoroso, pero su apoyo no es suficiente para olvidar su pasado y conforta su dolor. Además de la presión en querer hacer lo correcto en sus misiones y tener que exterminar a aquellos que pueden ser un problema.**

 **Lo que es aterrizar en lugares diferentes.**

 **Bueno espero que esas palabras los halla convencido por el cambio gradual que sucede en esta historia, solo comenten y dejen sus críticas que serán siempre recibidas, mientras más comentarios más rápido sacare el siguiente capítulo, sin más CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola todo el mundo, lamento decepcionarlos si pensaron que esta era una actualización, pero no, la verdad es que aun estoy pensando en como arrancar con algunas historia, ya que yo quería centrarme desde abril en la historia de 'Un nuevo comienzo' en el UCM, pero también quería darle partido a los Mutantes y demás elementos que le pertenecían a Fox, pero como ahora Disney tomo las riendas solo hay que esperar que la película de Avengers And game nos de una respuesta de que será el futuro del UCM.**

 **Ahora estoy centrado en terminar la historia de 'Un Sennin entre héroes' que mirando a largo plazo llegara hasta los 70 capítulos, donde daré por terminado la saga de Doomsday y Darksaid que son las que darán fin a esa historia que tanto cariño le tenemos, también esta 'Ronin' bueno esa historia aun esta en proceso, pero como va yendo sé que llegara lejos.**

 **Ahí tantas historias que hubiera querido seguir, como un 'Sennin en Fairy tail' esa tenia mucho potencial para también triunfar, pero bueno no todo es tan simple, ¿A que quiero llegar con todo esto? Buenos muchos me han estado mandando mensajes por PM preguntando por como seguirán las historias. Pues bueno desgraciadamente las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y el curso escolar comienza de nuevo, en pocas palabras no tendré tiempo ni para limpiarme el trasero luego de cagar, (no es la mejor metáfora, pero ya que).**

 **Los capítulos de 'Un Sennin entre héroes' serán publicado un capitulo cada mes, pero estos capítulos tendrán un mínimo de 10.000 palabras para compasar que tarde tanto en publicar.**

 **En cuanto a 'Ronin', publicare un capitulo cada semana o en menos tiempo viendo como estoy con los tiempos libres que llegue a tener.**

 **Ufff que más queda decir, solo que este mensaje se publicará en, OJO, las historias que tienen una gran posibilidad de que continúe.** **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica, Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare las historias, sin más CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**

 **Pst: el dí de marzo publicare el nuevo capítulo de 'Ronin' y el día 27 de marzo el capitulo 53 de 'Un Sennin entre héroes'**


End file.
